Then There Were You
by Scocco
Summary: What happens when Cameron wakes up and can't remember anything about herself? Will she fall for the first blueeyed doctor she sees? ChaseCam
1. Prologue

CHAPTER 1:

The light was obviously too bright. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel the sharp gleam penetrating her eyelids. So, reluctantly, she opened her eyes. It took a while for the image to stop blurring. Then it took even longer for it to really register in her mind. The room was white, pure white. She was lying on a bed, in what seemed like a hideous gown, with some sort of tube attached to her hand. A very scary-looking monitor was beside her bed. That was when everything became clear to her. She was in a hospital.

But why? She didn't remember getting hurt or anything. How did she get here?

Just when she was trying to make sense of her condition, the door to her room slid open and in walked Dr. Foreman. He looked up from a file in his hand and smiled. "Oh great, you're awake." He walked closer to check on her pulse. "You've been out for quite a long time. We thought we lost you already." He turned to look at her face. "So tell me, what happened to you?"

She stared at him. She could sense a friendly feeling from him but it was kind of surreal somehow. Slowly, she asked, "You…you don't know?"

He blinked once, then twice. "What do you mean I don't know? I didn't know anything until House called me in the middle of the night two days ago and told me you were brought in unconscious. Now can you tell me what happened or did you get high again and totally forgot it?"

"High? What are you talking about? Who's..who's House?" She looked hard at him, "and who are you?"

Foreman looked hard at her confused face. "Cameron, this isn't funny." But then he knew that she wasn't being funny. Allison Cameron was not someone to pull a prank like this. Not even if she was high. Something was definitely wrong.

"Cameron, you really don't know who I am?"

She shook her head. "No. I've never seen you before in my life."  
He sighed, dreading to ask the next question. "Do you know who you are?"

"Of course! I'm…"

He looked at her face and sighed again, feeling the weight of the trouble that was in from of him. "You don't," he concluded. "Do you remember anything at all?" he asked again but Cameron was still too shocked by this new realization to answer. Just then, the door opened again and Dr. Chase walked in.

His face brightened up the moment he saw her face that he missed the panicked look on it. "Cameron, you're awake!" he said. "How are you feeling?"

Cameron stared at him. So he knew her too? She tried to search her brain for some memory, and failed.

Chase could feel that something was off when Cameron didn't answer him and looked to Foreman for explanation. "What's wrong?"

"She has amnesia," Foreman answered.

Chase's eyes widened. "Amnesia? What are you…," he turned his gaze to Cameron hoping to hear from her that Foreman was making some stupid joke, but when she locked her eyes with his, he understood.

"Oh my God," was all he said.


	2. First tear ever

CHAPTER 1:

Thnx everyone for the lovely comments o Here's a new chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. Anyway, to correct something, this is actually the 1st chapter and the last one was a prologue. I was kind of confused a little when I posted the last one. It's my first fanfic ever, so forgive me for that.

One more thing, I do not own these characters. Just thought I should mention it.

"How did this happen?" Chase was almost shouting as he paced around the room. Foreman was sitting at the table looking not one bit less confused than he was. And House was leaning against the board. If he felt upset at all, he didn't show it. "What could have caused it? She's not even sick."

After a while, House spoke, "Isn't it kinda hot? That she doesn't remember anything?"

Everybody looked at him. "Think about it. Now you can do anything with her. Tell her anything. Tell she's a stripper."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Stop it, House." Then he turned to Chase. "Maybe she hit her head."

Chase thought of Cameron's face. He didn't remember seeing any bruises. "Who brought her in?" he asked.

"An ambulance," House answered.

It was so typical an answer from House that Foreman didn't find it that much upsetting anymore. He calmly asked, "So who called the ambulance?"

House looked at him. "Good question. Go find out." Before either of them could protest, House turned to Chase. "You, go talk to Cameron. See if you could put that stripper idea in her head."

"Is this our case already?"

"Nope."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lying on her back, Cameron tried to think of her life. Who was she, what she did. She closed her eyes and thought hard, but it only resulted in a headache. So she stopped trying. There must have been a reason why she was here, she thought. But she felt ok, none of her organs hurt, so that should mean there weren't any bad injuries. Someone must have brought her in. But who? Her friends, maybe. She must have some friends. Or perhaps her family. She looked at her left hand. No ring. So she wasn't married. Did they allow patients to wear rings in the hospital? Maybe she had the wedding ring and someone took it off.

Chase walked into the room, interrupting her thoughts. He smiled awkwardly at her. "How are you feeling?"

Honestly, she didn't know what to answer. She lost all her memories. She didn't even know who she was and she was lying on a hospital bed. The truth was she felt awful. She wanted everything to be just a bad dream and that she would wake up really soon. Instead she said, "Fine."

Chase sat down on a chair beside her bed. He knew she wasn't feeling fine. But some things never changed. Cameron wouldn't admit her illness or weakness to anyone. And Cameron without memories was no different.

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a while, both not knowing what to say. Then Chase spoke, "I know it sucks."

Cameron blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Being like this. Not remembering anything. It sucks."

She looked at his face, studied his blond hair and blue eyes. All the right features for a pop star. Looking directly in his eyes as he sat very close to her, she felt that he was like a teenage boy, with all the energy in the world but not knowing how to express it. One thing for sure, he was just trying to make her feel better. He couldn't have known how it was to be in her state, but whatever. "Yeah, it does."

"But I know about you," he continued, still maintaining eye-contact with her. "Not a lot, but I do. We work together. So if it helps at all, I'll be glad to tell you everything that I know. It might help you remember something."

For the first time since she woke up, Cameron felt tears forming in her eyes. Then they started to fall. For a split second she caught a glimpse of panic in his eyes, but it vanished just as soon as it appeared. She didn't know why, or how, she had held back the tears for so long. But when he said those lame words like 'I can tell you what I know about you,' she totally lost it. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed like a baby.

"I'm scared," she finally managed to mutter.

Chase reached out and stroked her back. "I know."

All reviews are welcome!


	3. What is and what has been

**Thankyou again guys for all the comments. They mean a lot, really. I'm sorry the first two were a bit short but this one's longer now. I'm still working on the plot right now. I usually get the beginning and the end but struggle with the middle. This time's no different. So all suggestions are welcome! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters.**

He did help her, whether he knew it or not.

Chase had left a while ago to some clinic duty and Cameron was lying on her pitiful hospital bed, thinking about the conversation that just passed.

He really made her feel better. He'd told her about who she was, how he knew her, and what she normally did. All the crazy stuffs that made up her daily life. But it wasn't all those discoveries that brightened her up. It was him. The way he told them. The way he made her feel like he was just reminiscing of old times with a friend, instead of telling a patient about her conditions.

Her name was Allison Cameron, he'd told her. She was a doctor at Princeton Plainsborough hospital. His name was Robert Chase. They and another doctor, the first one she saw after she woke up, named Eric Foreman worked in the diagnosis department. Their boss' name was House, Dr. Gregory House. A genius in a very twisted, pain-in-the-ass kind of way. Those were his words, not hers, and they made her want to meet her boss already. He said she was a good doctor, very patient and smart. But who wouldn't? Seriously, who would walk up to you and tell you that you were a complete moron, even if it were true? Not likely.

But other than her work, he didn't know much about anything else, she decided. It seemed like she kept her personal life really personal. They didn't hang out much. Being the only woman in the department, she doubted she'd ever gone shopping with her colleagues. He said she wasn't married and currently not seeing anyone. She didn't have close female colleagues, and she was supposedly a workaholic.

What kind of life did she have exactly?

Whatever it was, it surely wasn't that bad. Well, after all, he worked with him, right?

When he said she wasn't seeing anyone, it sounded wrong to her somehow. And now she knew why. It was because he said it. He told her that she wasn't seeing anyone. So why wasn't she seeing him? While they talked, she stole a look at his left hand and there was no ring there. It would make perfect sense if they were going out. Unless he already had a girlfriend, of course. That would be a shame, she thought. He was such a hottie.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of someone entering the room. She looked up and saw another doctor. He wasn't young, not like Chase, but not too old. And he still looked good. He had dark, neatly combed, hair and kind eyes. They were full of surprise and amusement. He smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So I heard you didn't remember a thing."

"Yeah," she studied him, "and…"

"Oh," he walked closer and offered a hand, "I'm Wilson. I'm kind of…a friend."

She shook his hand. A friend. Great. Another man. She decided to go ahead and ask, "Do I have any female friends?"

Wilson was a bit taken aback by her question. It seemed very strange for Cameron to ask such a question because it was the kind that suggested self-insecurity, and Cameron would never in a million years admit something like that about herself. But then again, this wasn't Cameron. Not the Cameron he knew anyway. "Not that I know of," he answered.

She looked hurt, "Right."

"Anyway," Wilson continued, "I just wanna check in to see if you're ok. Apart from the amnesia thing, I mean. You're not feeling nauseous or hurt or anything right?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He sighed, feeling a wave of tiredness from her. "Anything I can help?"

"Do you think you know anything about me that Dr. Chase doesn't?"

He was once again taken aback by her question. He'd expected that she'd ask about herslef, but he wasn't prepared for the mentioning of Chase's name. He raised an eyebrow. "Chase?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Robert Chase. You know him, right? He said he worked with me. He told me some of what he knows about me. Basic stuffs. Do you know anything he doesn't?"  
Wilson thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he knew that Chase didn't. Chase and Cameron weren't best friends but he spent more time with Cameron than Wilson did. After all, they slept together. In the end, he came up with something. "How about…your husband?"

Did Chase know about this? It wasn't exactly a secret. Not like something Cameron talked to him about months ago, the 'Joe' thing. But even if Chase had already gone ahead of him and told her about her dead husband, he didn't think he would be able to bring Joe up, not even as a last resort.

Cameron's eyes widened. "My husband?" Seemingly, a million thoughts raced through her mind all at once. She had a husband? Who was she? What did he look like? What did he do? Why didn't Chase tell her about this? Didn't Chase know? And if Chase didn't know, why did this guy know? They said she'd been out for over two days, why hadn't she seen her husband yet? Were they still together? Or maybe they were separated, but not yet divorced? Were they having problems in their marriage?

Wilson must have sensed some of these thoughts because he went on saying, in a quiet voice, one you used when you had to tell somebody their relative had died or something, "It's not like that. He's…well, he's dead." He avoided her eyes, which was a wise thing to do because right now they were staring sharply at him.

"I had a husband…and he died?"

"Yeah."

She looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap, lost in thoughts. "How?" she asked quietly.

Wilson sighed again, "Cancer."

When she didn't say anything more, he added, "Some years ago. Not recently."

She twisted the garment of her gown. "Am I over it?" her voice was almost like a whisper.

Wilson thought about her question, his eyebrows knitted together. It was an interesting question, and he believed that only a few of the patients with amnesia would ask something like this. No, only special ones, he thought. And Cameron was downright special. "From what I know about you, you are."

She didn't quite know how she should feel. This was big. It wasn't like learning that she lived in an apartment not twenty minutes from the hospital or that she once quitted her job and took it up again in a matter of days. No, this was a tragedy, one that actually happened in her life. This was…_huge_.

And she couldn't remember one freaking bit of it.

Still, the way her stomach felt tight and her heart sank must have been the signs telling her that she did remember. Somewhere deep down, subconsciously, she remembered. She knew it was sad and awful. Her body remembered it, even though her brain didn't.

She looked up at him again, "Good," she said.

**All your reviews are welcome and appreciated. Please send them in so I know what to work on. **


	4. An unclear future

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy so I didn't have time to type it down. And it's a little short too. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They mean a lot. Anyway, enjoy! **

CHAPTER 3

Chase flicked on the light in his living room and sat on the couch. He didn't even bother to turn on the television or take off his jacket. He was thinking about what happened today. The thing with Cameron shook everybody. Even though they didn't admit it out loud, but he knew that everyone who knew her was shaken up. It may not be serious, he thought. She wasn't injured physically. But she wasn't the same person. She lost her memory and they had no idea if she would ever get it back. The worst-case scenario would be that the hospital would lose a great doctor, House would have to find someone else to replace her, _again_, and Chase himself would lose a friend.

Yeah, Cameron was a great friend to everybody, despite how annoying she could be sometimes.

He still wondered how it happened, _why_ it happened. Foreman had gone to talk with the doctor who was in charge of Cameron's case, Dr. Malone, he guessed. The story he'd told Foreman was straightforward and reasonable, but it wasn't satisfying. Not to Chase, anyway.

The thing was Cameron was running in a park. It was her day off so she didn't get home so late as she usually did, and she had time to take a run. However, it was dark, probably around eight pm. or something, and it was starting to rain. The path was slippery and she couldn't have seen very clearly. So, he figured, as she was running, she might have tripped over a rock or a tree root, or just tripped over herself because of the rain, and hit her head. She was lying on the ground, probably unconscious already, for a while when a man walked by and saw her, then brought her to the hospital.

The story made sense all right. The only thing that bugged Chase, ok, _things_, were that the fall couldn't have been so hard, it shouldn't have caused something as serious as memory loss, and the Cameron that he knew was always a cautious woman. Why would she go running after dark? It was so unlikely that he sometimes felt that the whole thing was just a big joke, and someone would jump out at him from around the corner and shout 'Gotcha!'

Before he left the hospital today, he dropped by Cameron's room again just to say hi. She was sitting up on her back watching the television. Two days ago, they'd made sure that she got one of the better rooms in the hospital, which means one with the television. When she saw that it was him, she straightened up. Her eyes lit up and her lips broke into a grin like a person wandering around in a party full of strangers delighting in seeing a familiar face. Such a look made him smile too. It was only later that he came to realize that it was the kind of look Cameron, the old Cameron, would never wear for him.

"Hi," he'd said. "I just wanna drop by before I leave." He leaned himself against the wall, hands in his pants pockets. "So have you seen your doctor yet?"

"Yeah, Dr. Malone. He came in today and told me that the CT scan came out fine," he nodded for her to continue. "There's no internal bleeding, no fractured skull. I'm physically fine and I should be able to go home soon. Except that I still can't remember a damn thing about my life, which didn't seem to bother him in the very least," she ended with a sigh.

Chase let out a small laugh. "Some doctors care, some don't," he said.

She cocked her head to one side, a gesture so sweet that Chase would never dare dream of seeing Cameron do in his presence. "And what kind am I?"  
Hearing her question, he rolled his eyes. "You care _way_ too much." He thought about all those times Cameron'd let herself get emotionally attached to patients, and how each time turned out not very beautifully for her. Yes, she cared. And unlike him, she did it for real.

"Then I guess we're in the same category," she said with a smile.

Chase couldn't help but laugh at that. An optimist. How Cameron. "Don't overestimate me," he said as he moved to sit down on a chair beside her bed.

They fell silent for a while. He was quietly, secretly, studying her. She looked pretty, as she always did, and surprisingly innocent. The Cameron he knew was full of stress and thoughts, but this Cameron seemed so relaxed. Well, not absolutely relaxed, of course, since she was still struggling with amnesia, but relaxed in a way that she wasn't dwelling on other people's problems or obsessed with trying to make the world a better place.

"Do you think I'll get it back?" she asked, snatching him back from his analysis.

"Get what?" he blankly asked back. Only the second the words were out of his mouth that he realized how stupid they sounded.

"My memory," she replied. "Do you think there's a chance that I'll ever remember anything…again?"

"Honestly?"

She looked at him gratefully, if there was anything she did not need right then, it was sympathy, then took a deep breath, obviously preparing her self for the worst. "Yes, honestly."

On a normal circumstance, he wouldn't lie to Cameron, and he definitely wouldn't lie to her now. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the answer too. "I don't know," he said, realizing it for the first time.

**All reveiws are welcome as always. They keep me smiling and going.**


	5. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of these characters.**

**Author's note: Finally! I was so relieved that this chapter eventually came out. My university just opened so I'm gonna be really busy from now on -- Anyway, will try to finish this story. Thanx for all the reviews!! I luv ya guys.**

Chapter 4:

Cameron flipped through each card in her wallet. Id, driver's license, credit cards, etc. Some of them had her pictures on them. And just like the majority of people, she wasn't happy with those pictures, even if it was the face she still wasn't quite used to. The worst one was her driving license. She looked as if she could kill someone. Her hair wasn't right, and she could definitely use more makeup. Why wasn't she smiling? Upset, she put all the cards back in the wallet and threw it in the handbag.

She was going home now, though she didn't know exactly where that was or what she was supposed to expect when she got there. They gave her the address and she was sure the taxi would make it. However, she still didn't' feel glad about going there. She wouldn't know what to do when she arrived at home. How would she turn on the TV? And how did the hot water work? Would her body remember all these methods and act on its own? God, she wished she could go on staying in the hospital until her memory returns.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see two men standing there. One, she remembered was Dr. Foreman, a colleague she'd yet to remember, and the other was, of course, Chase.

"We heard you were sent home," Foreman said.

"Yeah, I'm going home," she forced a smile. "Though I'm not exactly sure where that is and what I'm gonna do there."

Foreman came closer to where she was standing and for the first time, she noticed that the man was tall. He was wearing a big long white gown, the kind that doctors wore, which was a contrast to his skin color. Chase, on the other hand, wasn't wearing one and still remained standing in the doorframe.

"I don't know what to say," Foreman said, taking her attention back to him once again. "Chase knows, and you usually know, that I'm not really a great person for pep talks, but anyway, good luck. We all hope we'll get you back soon." He finished with a shrug and offered a hand. Cameron took it. His handshake was firm and full of confidence. She was sure that if he tells a patient something along with this handshake, they're going to believe everything he says.

"Thanks," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

He nodded and, with a glance in Chase's direction, turned and left the room, leaving her and Chase alone.

"So you know where you're going?" Chase asked. What a perfect question.

She sighed, "Well, they gave me a map and an address and I found some keys in my bag. So yeah, I think I'll get home alright."

Chase let out a laugh, "Good. I'll walk you out."

She willingly walked to him and let him escort her to the door. Now she got to take a look around for the first time. The hospital was busy, with doctors and nurses and patients. To her, the picture seemed to blur together. She didn't know what each person was doing exactly. How funny, she thought. Her normal self must know everything. Her normal self probably could explain each and every procedure clearly.

They reached the door. Chase turned to her and asked, "So how are you going?"

She looked up at him. He wasn't a very tall man, but he was taller than her. Standing so close like this, she could perfectly see his clear blue eyes and the concern in them. The concern for _her_.

"I guess I'll take a cab," she answered softly.

Chase looked over at the parking lot of the hospital. Cars were parked one right next to another, forming what seemed like endless rows. Farther ahead, there were motorcycles, taking up less space but making a worse mess. The wind was blowing softly, leaves of the tress scattered there were swaying. And the chill was in the air. His hands were in his pockets, one hand feeling the key inside it. Finally, he turned to her and said, "I'll drive you home."

It was probably the most ordinary words in the history of the English language, but after they sunk in, she couldn't stop smiling for five minutes or so.

The apartment was clean, very tidy and clean, which was good. When the car pulled up outside the building, she was starting to panic that her apartment might be a miniature minefield, with clothes on the floor and dirty dishes in the sink. The idea of herself being an untidy person was not as bad as the idea of Chase seeing that she was an untidy person. And when they reached the door, she almost told him to leave. But anyway, fortunately for her, everything seemed to be in its place. All the doors, which certainly opened to the bedroom and the bathroom, were closed. She was safe.

She stood there looking at everything, taking them all in. There was a couch and a small coffee table in front of the widescreen television. On her right was a shelf of books. Further up was the kitchen. She could cupboards and a microwave over a small counter. She liked the apartment. It wasn't as lively as she'd imagined. If her apartment were to reflect her life, she'd certainly hate it. But it was good enough for a shelter right now. She smiled secretly to herself. At least everything matched.

It took a while for her to realize that Chase was still standing there beside her. He seemed uncomfortable, quite openly actually, as he shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for a chance to say or do something.

"Well," she started, "looks like I'm home."

He nodded, "Yeah. Just try to get settled in. It will be tough at first, I know." Then, seeing the skeptical expression on her face, he added, "I mean, I don't know but that's the idea. But you'll be fine."

"You don't know that either."

He smiled and touched her shoulder. "I do know that you're a strong woman. And you'll get through this." He paused briefly, looking around, then continued, "Anyway, I should get back. I don't want House on my back because I cut the day off."

She seemed to have just realized that too. "Right. Thanks Chase for…you know…everything," she smiled at him, to which he nodded and turned for the door. He said he had to go, but his face wasn't exactly saying the same thing. Or was it? Maybe she was mistaken. But it definitely didn't show any signs that he minded staying. And she didn't mind him staying. Not, not at all.

Just before he stepped out of the door, she called out, "Wait," he turned, looking questioningly at her. "Do you really have to go?" At the time it didn't contain any underlying meaning or hidden agenda. Only the insecurity of being alone and the comfort of his company.

Chase didn't need to be asked twice. "Actually," he thought for no more than five seconds, "no." He shrugged. "I could stay if you want me to."

Her heart nearly jumped with joy, "I'd love that."


End file.
